A dream come true?
by RavenHeartSienna
Summary: This just wistful thinking on my part  I don't think there's any plot  yet  but still, hope you enjoy it for those who read this.


**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

Although this is just a random fic that simply came into my mind because I fantasize alot, I am going to write the seiyuus personality based on their characters ^w^ Remember, I wrote this for fun, anything in it are fictional and I apologize in advance if anything mentioned in this fic offended you~ The place taken...unknown? heheh

**DISCLAIMERS: **I DO NOT OWN THEM EXCEPT THE PLOT! Oh and there may be randomness so BEWARE!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Japanese"_

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful afternoon; I decided to spend my spare time outside so here I am by the fountain at the town. I was sky gazing and humming some off tune when I heard some commotion at a short distance from where I am. 'Hmm wonder what's going on over there? ...Should I go there and see? Hmmmm'<p>

While I was busy contemplating on what to do, I did not realise the group was approaching me until one of them, a woman spoke out; "Umm excuse me..." in slightly accented English "Could you help us?" Now normally I would have stuttered and begin with an intelligent reply such as "Uhhhhh..." but for some reason I thought her voice sounded familiar but where...

"Yea, sure what seem to be the problem?" I stood up and turned to them fully. One peculiar thing I notice was that this group of three, Tourists clearly, are wearing shades and hats as if they are hiding their looks; how suspicious...

The woman, a brunette (she's not wearing a hat) was the one who replied "We kinda got lost during a tour here so umm... Would you mind leading us to –insert hotel name-?"(A/N: I can't think of any hotel name ^^" sorry) The woman laughed sheepishly with a hint of nervousness. I wouldn't blame her; I especially would get nervous too if I'm in a foreign place alone and lost 'well she is not alone she have two others but hey you get my drift'.

"Hmmmm –hotel name-, huh? Well sure why not? I got nothing else to do and it's not far from here actually. It's just an hour and a half ride from here", I then pointed in the direction of where I parked my car "If you don't mind". The woman brightened up and nodded as she then spoke to her two companions in...Japanese? "Hahahah, sankyu" this came from one of the guys that came with her, he had a wide grin on his face. 'Yup that most definitely sound Japanese... but again it sounded familiar...'

I lead them to my car and apologize for the mess to which the smiley male waved it off with a friendly laugh. (A/N: arrangements of the seating, the brunette woman seats at the passenger seat [duhh] while the two males at the back [double duhh]) we rode in silence until we reached a stop light that I decided to break it, "so if you don't mind me asking...how did you three ended up separated from the other tourists?" "Umm well you see...- " the woman started off but was cut off by the other male who have been kept silence this whole time, "we got separated from the others thanks to this guy over here" the guy in questioned simply laughed nervously and muttered an apology.

"Oh how so?" I asked while keeping focus on the road. "Hmph, he wandered away without telling anyone where he went" the guy complained as Mr. Smiley kept apologizing until the girl shush them gently. "Why didn't you guys call your guide? Or the hotel at least?" I wondered aloud. "We thought of that but unfortunately we didn't have enough time to know the guide's phone number" the woman said dejectedly. "Oh, I see... Ah we are here" I informed them as we indeed reached to our destination.

As I made it into the front driveway, we were greeted by a man, most possibly the guide 'he must've saw us coming through the gates'. We got out of the car and almost immediately the man bombard the three with questions in Japanese while I stood at the side. Just then we heard a faint sound to which the guide and the three tourist stopped their "talking". Listening closely the faint sound was coming from...my bag? 'The tone...It's an incoming message!'

"Ah, excuse me hehehe don't mind me" I said chuckling sheepishly as I turned to the side and answered my message not noticing that the three tourists was staring at me. Once the guide settled with their reasons he turned to me and apologizes for causing trouble to which I shrugged it off politely.

Before I could even step back into my car, I was halted by the woman; thanking me and unexpectedly offered me to come into the hotel with them. Both the guide and I were surprised by the offer and I was about to turned it down when she reasoned "we want to thank you properly, so please would you come with us?" I didn't have much choice so I agreed after receiving a positive reply to my parents that I'll be home a little late.

As we made our way to their suite, I couldn't shake the feeling that those three are talking about me 'I knew I should have learned Japanese more'. "Hey umm...Miss?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the shorter male (Still taller than me though). "Yes?" I answered. "Do you have the time?"

"Huh? Time? Oh yeah hold on" I folded my left sleeve slightly to see the time, "Ummm It's around 3:20pm" I told him and after he thanked me the other male spoke out, "That's a cool emblem you got there" 'emblem...what...Oh yeah I drew that when I got bored yesterday, it haven't came off apparently' I blushed and muttered a thanks to him as unfolded my sleeves. "Y'know I saw that emblem before" he added. "You don't say..." I said slowly. "Mmhmm yea...ah here we are" he exclaimed as we reached their suite.

The three went inside first (of course) before me though I was slightly behind and as we went in, just like with the guide the three was bombard with questions though they weren't fussy like the guide was. _"Sorry, sorry it won't happen again (hopefully) By the way we would like to introduce to you guys someone who helped us got here"_ the woman interacted with the rest of the tourists in their language then to my surprise they all turned to me when she finish talking. 'When did she stop? Oh god, I didn't do anything wrong...did I?'

"Come here and meet the others" the woman said as she held out her hand to which I took nervously and came up next to her. What I saw was not what I expected. I was frozen on the spot as I stared at "the others" then slowly to the three I came in with who now had their shades and hats off like the rest of the occupants in the suite. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

Who did I see before I blacked out? Simple, My Idols. Who are they? Why, the whole casts from my favourite Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Seiyuus. One thing that crosses my mind when I blacked out was that it was indeed a Beautiful afternoon.

* * *

><p>It's not that much but heh...<p>

Again I must remind you this is just a fic that I made up out of boredom. Since I had to put my other fics ON HOLD due to writes block (I know, so early when I am only on the first chapters), I decided to post this up to entertain you pplz.

If any of you wanted a next chapter, please do tell me ^^ Thank you for reading and please leave a review, i would still like to know your opinion :)


End file.
